


The Origins of Quinn

by TheaOliver



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaOliver/pseuds/TheaOliver





	1. Part One

The first day of summer vacation for Quinn Riley started out as a typical day. The sun was shining through the curtain of her bedroom, her cat Skeeter was stretched across the foot of her bed. There was a soft knock on the door. 

“Quinn are you awake?” It was her little brother Sam who was only 8 years old.

“Whaaaaaaaaaat?” she groaned sleepily. 

“Mum and Dad said breakfast was ready.” 

“Yea, yea I'm coming.” She reluctantly got out of bed. She headed to her window and opened the curtains looking down at the bustling street below. It was barely eight o'clock but the people of London were already out and about. She loved her view, she had the corner bedroom of their flat above her parents record store which took up the first two floors of the old building. She smiled to herself and got dressed checking her reflection in the mirror. Her long curly red hair was a mess as usual but she knew brushing it would only make it worse. She flipped her hair over into her face and bent over. Sticking her hands in the tangles she ruffled her hair and flipped it back over. She checked her reflection again, it looked about the same as it had when she woke up. 

“Ridiculous mess.” she sighed. She opened her door and Skeeter, smelling sausages hopped off the bed and followed her. 

In the kitchen she found her family around the table, her mom and dad reading the news paper and Sam wearing more of his breakfast than he was actually eating. 

“Kid you have to put it in your mouth if you expect to be able to eat.” She laughed, sitting beside him. 

Her father Robert peered over his newspaper, Sam was covered in eggs, biscuits and syrup. “When you get up from this table you better go shower. And don't touch anything young man.” 

Quinn smiled to herself knowing everything from the table to the tub would be sticky after he got up. She fixed her plate and her father handed her a section of the newspaper. She looked at him, surprised. She never got to read the paper at breakfast, she always had to wait til both of her parents were finished with it. 

“If you plan on hanging out in the store all summer with me you better go ahead and read up.” he replied to her unasked question. 

She smiled and unfolded the entertainment section that he had handed to her, she was reading an article about the upcoming music festival in the gardens when there was a knock on their door. 

“Who could that be?” Her mother Amelia said aloud. Quinn shrugged and went back to her paper. Amelia got up and answered the door. There was a brief exchange of hushed tones and suddenly Amelia called for her husband. 

“Robert, Dear,” she called nervously, “could you come here please?” 

Robert grunted and got up from the table and joined his wife at the door. Quinn was interested in the conversation now, but was trying not to get caught eavesdropping. She never let her eyes leave the paper in front of her but she strained her ears trying to hear what was being said. 

“Go ahead Miss, tell him what you just told me.” Amelia said. 

The woman in the door way began speaking, “Mr. Riley, My name is Hermione Weasley. And I wanted to come and speak to you and your wife about your daughter, Quinn.” At the sound of her own name, Quinn's heart began to race. “I'm sure that you have noticed by now that your daughter is very special. And from time to time strange things have happened with her. Am I right.” 

“Well, yes...” Robert muttered, “But what does that have to do with you being here?” 

Quinn knew what they were talking about, on more than several occasions some pretty crazy things had happened around her, things she just could not explain. How she was able to make a flower float one day at the gardens. The radio turning on across the room when she had thought about listening to music but no one had actually touched the dials, jumping onto a shelf two feet above her head without a running start. 

“Your daughter Mr. Riley,” Continued the stranger, “has magical abilities. And she has been selected among many other young witches and wizards to attend Britain's very own school of magical learning.” 

Robert Riley snorted a laugh and Quinn finally looked up from her paper. She was surveying the stranger at the door. She was a little taller than her mother, very thick brown curly hair that was draped over her shoulders. She wore a very smart pant suit and despite her fathers blatant laughter at her words had a broad smile on her face. 

“I know, it sounds absurd but I promise you that it is very true. May I come in so we can talk about this a little more. I have something for Quinn to read and I can show you that what I am saying is indeed the truth.” 

“No, absolutely not.” Amelia replied. “Why on earth would we let some crazy woman, raving about magic in our house?” 

Hermione just smiled and pulled what looked like an olive colored stick from her pocket, gave it a wave and a wreath of flowers appeared out of thin air. Amelia gasped, Robert simply stood there with his mouth open. 

“How'd you do that?” Quinn asked walking towards the front door.

Robert and Amelia both jumped at the sound of her voice as if they had forgotten she was there in the shock of what they had just seen. 

“I can make wreaths appear because I am special, just like you are Quinn.” She turned to look at Mr. and Mrs. Riley. “May I come in now?” 

Robert nodded and motioned for her to come inside which she did with another broad smile. She followed them into the living room and sat across from them. “I'm sure that you have questions,” she stated with yet another smile after several minutes of silence. 

Robert and Amelia looked at one another and exchanged worried looks. Amelia spoke first. 

“Uhm Quinn, would you excuse us for a moment?” 

“No way! Some lady shows up, says I have magical powers and then makes a wreath appear outta no where and you want me to go in another room? Come off it.” 

“Quinn, please give us a minute.” 

“Dad, if I leave the room I am just going to stand behind the door and listen to what you're saying anyway. You may as well let me stay.” 

Robert sighed deeply. “Fine, but this is not the way we wanted to tell you this.” 

“Let me guess,” Quinn said, “I'm adopted.” 

“Wha- How'd you know that?” Amelia stammered. 

“Oh my,” Hermione said quietly. “I had no idea she didn't know.”

“I did know.” Quinn said looking at Hermione Granger. “They didn't tell me, but I knew.” 

“But how?” Amelia asked again.

“I was going through the filing cabinet in the office last summer, and I came across the papers,” Quinn replied with a shrug. “It's no big deal. John Creesa is adopted too. He has always known though, how could he not be when he has two dads. But he always says that just because he doesn't have the same DNA doesn't mean hes not their kid.”

Amelia and Robert looked at each other and Quinn who saw their worry just rolled her eyes. 

“Oh come on, I don't look anything like you guys or like Sam. There are no pictures of mom pregnant with me anywhere, and the only pictures you guys have of me as a baby I'm way too big to be a newborn. It wasn't that big of a shock when I found out.”

“We should probably talk about how it makes you feel,” Amelia started to say. But Quinn held her hand up. 

“No Mom,” she gave a little laugh, “We shouldn't, I am fine. I promise. I want to hear more about this magic school.” She gave Hermione a big smile. “Come on, lets hear it.” 

Hermione gave a little laugh. “Well I am glad you asked young lady. The name of the school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And we all call it Hogwarts for short. Children with magical abilities from England, Scotland and Ireland attend. And on occasion there are even exchange students from other countries who join us for a year of learning. There are classes that explore all parts of magical learning from charms, to herbology where you learn about magical plants and what they are used for to history of magic where you learn all about the past in the wizarding world.” 

Quinn was on the edge of her seat. “And how did I get picked to go to this school, I never applied obviously we didn't know anything about it before you got here.” 

“Well,” Hermione continued, “that is why I am here. When a child with magical ability is born, it is detected by our ministry who monitors your magic as you grow. That way if a child who is born with magic into a family without a history of magic, we can make sure your magic doesn't grow so strong that it gets out of control before you learn to control it. There have been some children who have very powerful magic who have made cars levitate and scared their neighbors. When things like that happens, the ministry will send someone out to help sort out what happened.”

“But does that child get into trouble for the magic they cannot control?” Robert asked, his voice full of concern. 

“Absolutely not.” Hermione answered. 'Most of the time, the onlookers have their memories modified so they no longer remember the strange happenings of the day and the child and their family knows nothing of it until they reach the proper age of magical learning, which is eleven.” 

“But I'm almost twelve!” Exclaimed Quinn. 

“And that is exactly why I have come to visit you and your family now. It is time that you were introduced to the magical world. Since your eleventh birthday fell just after the start of the school term, you were put on the list to start this year.” 

“So how did she come about her magical gifts? Were her parents non magical and it just happened or were they magical?”

“We don't have all of the information at this time, but it seems as if she came from a non-magical family.” Hermione noticed the frown on Quinn's face. “Oh no, don't be disappointed dear. Being from a non-magical family doesn't mean anything bad. I am from a non-magical family and I was the top student in my year when I went to Hogwarts. The only magic I knew when I arrived at school was what I read in my school books after I got a visit very similar to this one.”

“Really?” 

“Yes!” Hermione gave her another big smile. “There used to be a lot of stereotypes when it came to children from muggle families. That is what we refer to non magic people. There used to be a lot of people who frowned on “muggleborns” but not anymore. There has been a lot of change in the last decade and it has all been for the good of our world. Do you have any other questions?”

“Can I see some more magic?” 

“I can show you one more thing before I give you your letter from the school.”

Disappointed, Quinn frowned. “Okay.” 

“What if I turned your coffee table into a dog?”

“I think it would make Mom sneeze! She's allergic.” 

“Fair point! Alright how about this,” she rummaged through her bag which made a lot of clanging sounds, and pulled out what looked like a small toy broomstick. “I was looking for a whistle but this will have to do. I am going to use my wand and make this broomstick fly around the room. Are you ready?” 

Quinn scooted to the edge of her seat and nodded vigorously. 

“Okay here goes.” 

She pointed the olive colored stick that she referred to as her wand at the broomstick and it began to hover over her hand. Quinn watched it hover and then it started to zoom around the room. Hermione kept her wand pointed at the broomstick with a determined face and after it had made a few laps around the room, she held her hand back out and it landed there and lay still as if it had never moved at all. 

“Wicked!” Quinn exclaimed. 

Hermione laughed. “You will learn things like that and much more at Hogwarts, here is your letter.” She held out an envelope made of a thick heavy paper. On the front was her name and address written in a tight green handwriting. 

Quinn took the envelope and looked at her parents who nodded encouragingly. She opened the letter.

Dear Ms Riley, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccesary books and equipment.   
Term Begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. 

Yours sincerely ,   
Pamona Sprout  
Deputy Headmistress 

 

“What does this mean, we await your owl?” 

“That is how letter are delivered in our world, Owl Post.”

“Hang on a minute.” Robert said apprehensively. “Owl Post. As in the bird?” 

Just then their was a tapping sound on the nearest window. They all looked over and Amelia squeaked when she saw a large tawny owl tapping on her window. Hermione stood and went to the window, opening it the owl fluttered in and sat on the arm of Quinn's chair. Quinn had moved away from the animal and looked at Hermione with wide eyes. 

“Oh he's perfectly harmless.” She responded. “Go on, you can pet him. They really like their heads rubbed.” 

“Uhm, that is okay,” Quinn replied.

“No really,” Hermione approached the owl and stroked his majestic head. “See. He likes it.” 

Quinn reached out and lightly rubbed her palm down the back of the birds head. He responded with a soft hoot which made her giggle. 

“He is here to send back your answer. But I am sure your parents have a few more questions before you decide on if you are going.” 

“Mum, Dad. Please please let me go.” 

“Hold on Quinny,” Robert replied, “I do indeed have a few questions. For instance, where is this school? How long will she be gone, How will she get there, what if we want to talk to her while she is gone I suppose there is no telephone? How much does this cost? Where and how would we get her school things, and one of those wands? What about our money I'm sure you guys don't take pounds in your shops.”

“All of those are excellent questions Mr. Riley. The school term starts September first, and ends mid June. There is a train that transports students from Kings Cross in London to the school which is actually located in Scotland. There are breaks for Christmas as well as Easter. If you wish to communicate with her while she has gone to school an owl is the very best way to do so because you are right, there are no phones at Hogwarts. Muggle technology doesn't work amongst all of the magic. I can get you an introduction to a magical family who lives on this block who has an owl that you can use anytime you wish to send a letter, or I can take you to the Magical Managerie when Quinn gets her school things here in London and you can purchase your own owl. Completely up to you. Now when it comes to currency, Muggle money isn't accepted in our shops, but I can show you how to get it changed into magical money and teach you its values.”

“I can get all of my school stuff in London?” Quinn asked in surprise. She read over her list of needed items which listed things like a cauldron, a wand, school books with names she couldn't have even imagined in her wildest dreams. 

“You can, and I am more than happy to show you were if your parents decide that you can go to Hogwarts. I am going to give you all a few minutes to discuss everything. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Third door on the left if you want one that isn't covered in syrup” Quinn said with a smile. Hermione nodded and left the room. 

When she returned Quinn was smiling. “How do I send them this owl?”


	2. Part Two

Chapter Two

 

Hermione showed Quinn how to tie the letter to the owl's leg. 

“And just like that he knows where to go?” Quinn asked

“Well yes.” Hermione said matter-of-factually. “He has been trained as a post owl and his job is to take letters where ever they are supposed to go.” 

“Wicked!” 

Hermione gave a small laugh, smiling at the memory stirred up by hearing that word. Her brothers in law who were twins, used to say that word all of the time. One of them, Fred had been lost in the wizarding war at the battle for Hogwarts, and the other, George, well he hadn't been the same since that night. They had always been a jolly pair, pranksters who seemed to have no fear and an endless supply of jokes. The two had even gone on to open a joke shop after Hogwarts. 

“Mrs. Weasley?” Quinn asked, pulling Hermione from her memories.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Hermione pleaded, embarrassed by her daydream. “What were you saying dear?” 

“I asked where we were supposed to go to get the supplies on my list? I don't know of any stores that sell cauldrons and potions kits.” 

“Oh! Right. Well, there is a place here in London, called The Leaky Cauldron. It is a little pub with an inn, and behind it, is the best shopping in all of the wizarding world!” 

“Well, when are we going?” 

Hermione smiled at her. “Well, that depends on your mum and dad. If they don't have pressing matters today, we can go now or I can set up a time to come back and take you all.”

“Muuum! Dad! Can we please go today, pretty please?” Quinn begged her parents. “Please!”

“Well, we have Sam and the shop to attend to.” Robert Riley replied “It may be best that we plan another day to do this.”

“Don't be silly,” Amelia said. “Why don't I stay here with Sam. Rudy will be at the shop at 11. I can manage for an hour without help. You two go and learn all there is to about this magical shopping.” 

“Are you sure, dear?” Robert asked. 

Amelia nodded and that was all the reassurance Quinn needed. She jumped up and hugged her mother around the middle and ran to her bed room. A few moments later, she came out with her shoes on and her small pocket book draped across her shoulder. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Quinn asked with a large smile. 

And they were off. Hermione led them to the underground station that was near their home, and they took the train several stops ahead. Up the escalators and out on to the busy sidewalk. Robert took Quinn by the hand, and they followed her down the sidewalk for several blocks and were surprised when she stopped. 

“Here it is, The Leaky Cauldron.” 

“But it looks all boarded up.” Quinn replied. Looking at the grimy pub. The paint was pealing from the facade, and the windows were indeed boarded. 

“What looks all boarded up?” Mr. Riley asked them both. He couldn't see what they were talking about. There were only clothing shops where they were both looking. 

“Come with me.” Hermione started toward the building and Quinn followed slowly. 

It wasn't until they were right in front of the door and Mr. Riley seemed to even know it was there. 

“Whoa!” he exclaimed. “How did that happen? It wasn't there a minute ago.” 

“Just because you cannot see something Mr. Riley, doesn't mean that it does not exist.” Hermione said with a smile. She reached for the door knob. “You ready?” she added to Quinn who nodded her head excitedly. 

Hermione opened the door, and Quinn stood in amazement at what lie before her. The pub was buzzing with people. There were several long tables in the middle of the room, booths along with wall, and around the bar were at least a dozen bar stools. Most of them were occupied with men and women of all ages. And most peculiar to Quinn they all seemed to be wearing oversized capes. 

“What are they wearing?” 

“Cloaks,” Hermione answered. “We all wear them. I'm not wearing one today because I had enough confusing information to share. Imagine how you would have reacted if I was wearing strange clothing too.” 

Quinn noticed that several people had begun to stare at them, there were two women whispering in the corner. 

“Can they all tell that I'm muggleborn?”

“No, Why?” Hermione hadn't noticed that anyone was watching them. 

“Because those people over there are staring.” Quinn pointed to the corner and the two witches looked away with red cheeks at being caught. 

“Oh. It's probably me they are staring at. I have some pretty famous friends.” 

“Do you??” Quinn asked with wide eyes. 

“I do. And I will tell you all about them later today, come on. Lets get to the bank before it gets too busy.” 

Hermione made for the back of the pub, and had just walked into the hallway when a young man rounded the corner. He wasn't looking where he was going and he ran right into Hermione knocking her to the ground.

“Oh no!,” he said embarrassed, helping Hermione to her feet “I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there Miss.”

Hermione was brushing the dust off of herself and muttered something about “looking where he was going” 

“Hermione?” the young man asked.

She looked up. “Oh Neville!” She gave him a rather big hug. “I should have known it was you.” 

He laughed dejectedly and rubbed the back of his head. “I was just here visiting Hannah. What are you doing here?”

“Working.” She replied and nodded to Quinn and Mr. Riley. 

“Oh that's right! Ron mentioned that you were helping out with muggle born notices this year!” Neville extended his hand first to Mr. Riley and then to Quinn. “Very nice to meet you both. My name is Neville Longbottom. I am a professor at Hogwarts.” 

“Really?” Quinn asked with wonder in her eyes. “So you will be one of my teachers?” 

“I will little lady. I teach Herbology, I will be your professor until your Sixth year when you start your N.E.W.T. Lessons.” He looked up and Hermione pointed to her watch. “Oh right. I won't keep you. I'll see you start of term young lady!” 

Quinn watched him walk away and turned to Hermione. “He's really nice. Do you know everyone who teaches at Hogwarts?”

“I know a lot of the professors from when I was a student there. But Professor Longbottom, he and I started school at the same time.” 

Hermione turned and exited the pub through the back door and lead them into the ally which was pretty empty other than a few trashcans and an empty box. 

“Mrs. Weasley, I thought you said that there were places to shop behind the pub?” Mr. Riley asked in a very concerned tone. He was beginning to think that this was some elaborate joke, and he wasn't amused. But she wasn't listening. She had taken her wand from her pocket and was tapping stones on the alley wall. 

“C'mon Quinn.” Mr. Riley put his hand on her shoulder, “She's toying with us, lets get out of here.” 

And suddenly something happened that he couldn't explain. The bricks of the wall were folding in on themselves, creating a hole, which continued to grow. Hermione had stepped away from the wall, watching the reactions of the Rileys with joy. 

The bricks stopped moving and a large archway stood where the seemingly normal alley wall had been only moments before. Robert and Quinn Riley stood before it open mouthed and shocked. 

“What were you saying Mr. Riley?” She teased. 

“Wow.” he stuttered. 

“WICKED!” Quinn exclaimed! “That was amazing!”

Hermione set off down the cobbled street at a moderate pace. Quinn and Robert following quickly at her heels, craning their necks trying to take in as much of the scenery as they could. There were colorful shops on both sides of the streets. They passed a windows full of posters bragging of the best prices, and best selections of the strangest inventories; beetles and eel eyes, unicorn horns and dragons blood. There was a bookshop, a sweets shop, a shop to buy wands, and a shop selling robes. They walked all the way to the end of the lane to the largest building Quinn had ever seen. It was made of white marble, and although it looked a little crooked she couldn't wait to go in. 

“This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank.” Hermione explained, “Now, when you go in please try not to stare. The goblins who work here won't take kindly to being looked at as though they were a side show.” 

“Sorry...,” Robert Riley stammered. “Did you say Goblins?” 

“I did.” Hermione replied with a nod and turned to head up the great marble steps. 

The Riley's followed suit and once inside they couldn't help but stare. The great counter tops that lined the bank were very tall, and perched behind each window was indeed a goblin. They had very pale, skin, large pointed noses and exceptionally long fingers. There were several witches and wizards along the counters waiting their turns, and Hermione lead them to the counter under a sign labeled “Currency Exchange”. 

“Hello there,” Hermione greeted the disgruntled looking goblin with a smile “We need to have some muggle money transferred over into gold.”

“I see,” he growled looking over his ledgers at the Rileys. “Muggleborns huh?” 

“Yes.” Hermione replied matter-of-factually. 

“Very well.” 

Mr. Riley stepped forward and removed some money from his wallet and handed it over to the little creature. The Goblin counted the paper money, grunted something about “confounded muggle paper” and opened a drawer, drawing out several handfuls of strange looking coins. He placed the coins into a drawstring pouch and handed it to Mr. Riley along with a brochure. 

“This is a list of the offerings that we have here at Gringotts if you would like to start a new account for your young witch or wizard, as well as what our gold is worth in comparison to your muggle paper.”

“Uhm, okay. Thanks.” He said taking the paper and the small pouch which he pocketed. 

“Ready to shop now?” Hermione asked Quinn. 

“Yes ma'am!” Quinn squealed. 

“Lets go.” She smiled, once more she leading the way. 

When then were back on the cobbled streets she said, “I will show you the best places to get all of the items on your list, and after you've had a chance to get everything if there is any time left, I can show you the joke shop. There are always gaggles of Hogwarts students in there.” 

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, Madam Malkin's for her robes, Florish and Blotts for her spell books. They visited the apothocary, the cauldron shop, and stopped at a store named “The Great Beyond” for her telescope. They even went in the Magical Menagerie and Quinn picked out her very own owl. It was a small caramel colored barn owl that seemed to be drawn to Quinn from the moment she walked into the store. 

The last thing on her list that she needed was a wand, and Hermione took them to Ollivanders. It wasn't a very large shop and it wasn't the strangest shop they had been to that day, but Quinn had goosebumps as soon as she walked inside. There was a bell above the door that rang when it was opened, and from the back of the shop came a tired old wizard. He was looking rather drab in an old faded navy cloak but greeted them with a smile. 

“Ahh. Another Weasley. But I hadn't expected you.” he wheezed.

“Oh no, Mr. Ollivander, This isn't my daughter.” Hermione corrected him. “I am here as a ministry representative. Miss Riley is a first year who needs to get her wand.”

“Oh. Yes. Yes, my apologies.” Mr. Ollivander replied with knit eyebrows. 

He ushered them inside the shop and pulled out a measuring tape. He began to measure Quinn and was muttering to himself. Quinn decided while the measuring tape was checking the length of her ears that he was the strangest man she had ever met, wizard or not.

She spent the next hour waving wands, and time and time again the old wizard would heave a great sigh and pull the wand from her hand only to replace it with another. It wasn't until he handed her an 11” elm wand with a unicorn hair core that anything actually happened. She waved the wand and small bursts of colorful sparks shot form the end. 

Hermione and Mr. Ollivander both applauded first, and when Robert realized that this was a good thing, he joined them rather proudly. They paid 7 Galleons for Quinn's new wand which Mr. Ollivander wrapped in brown paper for her and he bowed them from the shop. 

“Do we have enough time to go to the joke shop you mentioned?” Quinn asked bouncing on her toes. 

“Umm,” Hermione checked her watch, “We can make a little detour, sure.” 

“You sound like my wife right about now,” Mr. Riley laughed. “You must have kids.” 

“I do,” Said Hermione with a warm smile. “I have two. A few years younger than Quinn. The shop is this way.” She led them down the cobbled street once again to a large shop that was nothing short of whimsical. There were bright colorful displays in the windows and it was very busy. Boys and girls of all ages going in and out of the shop so quickly Robert thought to himself, 'Why even have a door'. 

Once inside Hermione asked them to have a look around and briefly explained that she needed to have a word with someone. 

Quinn and her father started near the door, a large display of skiving snack boxes bragged the easiest ways to get out of classes. Next to it was a large bin of fake wands, boxes of fanged Frisbees, small packages of cards labeled exploding snap, there was even a whole wall of what seemed to be fireworks of which Mr. Riley steered her clear. There were several displays of tiny pink fluffy animals, and a whole section of normal magic tricks, disguises and what even looked like rubber poo. 

Quinn picked out a few items and convinced her father that she deserved them, when they reached the register they saw that Hermione was speaking to a young man who looked to be the same age as her. He had black hair, and glasses and there was a young boy with him who had turquoise hair. He was tugging on the mans arm. “Go then, Go. But I'm warning you Teddy, stay away from those firecrackers, your grams will kill me if you show up with anymore of them.” 

“Get all the firecrackers you want Teddy, half off! Just for you, kid!” Called a red haired man from behind the counter. 

The man with black hair just shook his head. Quinn couldn't help herself, she giggled. The man with the red hair looked her way at the sound. He was staring slightly as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione noticed the look and spoke before anyone else could. 

“Mr. Riley, I'd like you to meet my husband, Ron Weasley” she gestured to the red haired man behind the counter, and then to the black haired man, “and our friend Harry Potter.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Robert said stretching out his hand. They both shook it in turn. Mr. Riley noticed that they both had several strange scars, Harry Potter had a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, made barely visible by his mess of hair, and Ron Weasley had long scars on his forearm, like something sharp had skated curves down his skin, carving out a winding path. “Is this your shop?”

“Eh, sort of.” He replied with a deep breath, “My brothers opened it, and I have been helping out the last few years.” 

“It's brilliant.” he replied. “I'm obviously still new to this whole magic thing, but I definitely wish I had been born into this world.” 

“Here, check this out,” Ron said leaving his post at the register and pulling a box off a nearby shelf. “We just came out with these.” 

Mr. Riley took the box and read it aloud. “An invisibility cloak?” 

“Yea, you put it on and you disappear.” Ron said with a grin. “It took us a while to get it just right, this one the charm won't wear out as fast. It's got a life of 7 years. Typically, you'd get three maybe four years out of one.” 

“Where did you get the idea for one of these?” Harry asked with a sly smile. 

“Oh it just came to me one day.” Ron said with a smile. “Come here little miss, lets give it a try.” 

Quinn stepped forward and Ron opened the box, he pulled out a silver cloak and draped it over her shoulders. She looked down but she couldn't see anything. Her whole body had disappeared!   
“WICKED!” she exclaimed “Daddy, can I have it. Please?

Ron flushed a red color and exchanged glances with Hermione, but the man named Harry was the only one who noticed. 

It took Quinn several minutes of bargaining before he decided that she could have the invisibility cloak, and added it to the pile on the counter. After everything was packaged up and paid for Hermione insisted that they must go. She swiftly kissed her husband on the cheek and gave Harry a brief hug and lead them from the store back down the cobbled street, through The Leaky Cauldron and back to the London sidewalk. 

“I have one last surprise for you today Quinn.” She pulled a package from her handbag and handed it to her. The package was far too big to have actually fit in that bag. 

“How'd you do that!” Quinn squealed. 

“Magic!” Hermione laughed. “I know you have a bunch of questions about what Hogwarts will be like, so I wanted to give this to you. It is an excellent book and will teach you a lot of things about the school.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley!” Quinn cooed and gave her a very large hug. 

“You are welcome!” She turned to face Mr. Riley. “Now on September 1st the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock. Do not be late or you will miss the train! Believe me, it is not worth the trouble of trying to find an alternate way to school. Her ticket is in the envelope that her letter came in. Someone from the ministry will be there helping first years and their families get to the platform as it can be a bit tricky for muggles to access it.

She checked her watch. “I really must be going. If you head back to the pub, and out on to the London street you can find your way home, yes?” 

“Yes!” Quinn assured her. 

Hermione shook hands with Robert and excused herself. She walked a few steps and disappeared with a pop, and the Riley's were left to their own devices for the first time since discovering the big news.


End file.
